Luces de la aurora
by Hesperydes
Summary: Cuando el mensajero de las doce tribus llega a Berk a invitarlos a los juegos del solsticio de invierno donde los vikingos luchan de forma amistosa por la supremacía de su tribu ante las otras, Hipo deberá revelarse contra sus propias limitaciones como vikingo para mantener el nombre de su tribu en alto manteniendo en secreto su extraña afinidad con los dragones.


_¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi segunda muestra de amor a** cómo entrenar a tu dragón**, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Este fic surgió después de que viera "los juegos del deshielo" un capítulo de la serie y que me diera cuenta de que a pesar de la batalla con la Muerte Roja Hipo sigue siendo Hipo y que de la noche a la mañana no se convertirá en el vikingo fuerte y talentoso con las arma que su padre desea que el fuera y que probablemente nunca será. En la serie Hipo ya es aceptado por todos y le escuchan y muchas veces le hacen caso y como soy una personita que le gusta un poco el drama pensé: ¿qué pasaría si a Hipo le arrebataran la aceptación de su gente, ha Desdentado y volviera a ser el Hipo rechazado pero esta vez en vez de su pueblo el rechazo viniera de las otras tribus vikingas? ¿Cómo se sentiría? Pues de eso más o menos se tratará esto._

**Advertencias: Dado que la serie y la película no son muy fieles a las verdaderas conductas vikingas habrá una mescla entre la vida real y la película para que esta historia tenga sentido, debido a esto habrá palabras que posiblemente puedan resultar extrañas al lector, así que para poder aclararlas sin causar daños en la fluidez de la lectura palabras en negritas o en itálica serán explicadas en las notas finales. (Puede incluir referencias vagas a la primera temporada de la serie, para ser exacta personas y lugares).**

_¡Se aceptan criticas de todo tipo: tanto ortográficas, gramaticales, de redacción y referentes a las cultura vikinga todo con el fin de mejorar!_

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de como entrenar a tu dragón, la película pertenece a DreamWorks y los libros a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

Prólogo

_La esperanza y el temor son inseparables y no hay temor sin esperanza, ni esperanza sin temor._

François de La Rochefoucauld

* * *

El mensajero había llegado a finales del verano cuando las primeras nevadas habían comenzado a aparecer tal y como había predicho Johann el comerciante en su último viaje a Berk. El mensajero de una de las doce tribus llegó al atardecer viniendo desde el sur. Un vigía apostado en una de las catapultas lo vio acercarse en un barco de banderas rojas dando tiempo suficiente de advertir a los lugareños para esconder a los dragones dentro de la arena y los bosques circundantes al pueblo. Poco después de que Hipo se hubiera recuperado de su encuentro con la Muerte roja Estoico había decidido que la existencia de los dragones quedaría oculta de las demás tribus, pese a las innumerables protestas de su hijo y sus nuevos amigos.

Las cosas en Berk habían mejorado notablemente con la llegada de los dragones. El arduo trabajo que una vez había obligado a todo el pueblo a cooperar en conjunto ahora se realizaba fácilmente con un pequeño grupo de jinetes y sus dragones. Incluso el crudo invierno anterior había resultado ser agradable con la constante presencia de las bestias aladas alrededor, por primera vez en muchas estaciones la tribu de Estoico había pasado una temporada invernal sin pasar escases de alimentos y provisiones -un hecho que todo el pueblo lo había celebrado-, los inviernos en Berk eran largos llenos de fuertes tormentas y nevadas arrasadoras que congelaban hasta la última planta de la isla, enterrando las pocas fuentes de alimento natural a varios metros debajo de un manto suave de nieve.

A pesar de todo esto Estoico no había dado su brazo a torcer, dejando a un lado los grandes beneficios que venían con la presciencia de los dragones en el fondo de su corazón sabía que el resto de las tribus no estaban listas para afrontar un cambio tan radical. Los dragones habían sido enemigos de las tribus vikingas desde hacía siglos, muchos hermanos y hermanas habían perecido ante los feroces ataques, muchísima sangre había sido derramada para que el perdón y la integración de los dragones al estilo de vida vikingo se viera aceptada. Si no hubiera sido por su hijo, su gente seguiría luchado contra los dragones en un estira y afloja interminable. Y eso fue un caso aislado, las vidas de toda su gente habían estado amenazadas de perecer bajo la fuerza de la Muerte Roja. Aceptar la ayuda de los dragones fue una decisión tomada de forma desesperada como única alternativa de supervivencia, aceptada después como gratitud por haberles salvado. Nunca hubo otra opción más que la de perecer y esa no era un decisión aceptable.

Esa noche Estoico salió del gran Salón con un gran regocijo en su interior, el mensajero le había comunicado antes de partir la intensión que tenían las tribus del norte de volver a celebrar los juegos del solsticio de invierno. Hacía muchos años que los juegos no habían sido celebrados debido a los constantes ataques de dragón, ningún líder confiaría la preservación de sus animales y la seguridad de la aldea en general a un reducido número de _**Thralls **_mientras toda la tribu con guerreros incluidos viajaban por varios días a reunirse con otras tribus en una isla lejana.

Su tribu estaba dichosa por la noticia, muchos tenían lazos muy antiguos con personas de otras tribus o familia política cercana. La mayoría de su gente seguía celebrando la noticia comiendo y bebiendo mientras parloteaban sobre lo que harían o a quién visitarían primero en los juegos, incluso con toda la distracción Estoico había alcanzado ver la mirada angustiada de Hipo en un extremo de la sala antes de que la multitud hubiera tapado la delgada figura de su primogénito. Para Estoico nunca pasó desapercibido la gran reticencia que mostraba su hijo a la hora de ir a los juegos ni las miradas de lástima que recibía con el simple hecho de caminar alrededor del centro de actividades acompañado del niño. Hipo nunca había sido bueno en ninguna disciplina en los juegos, ni siquiera en la carrera de velocidad en la cual su tamaño le debería de dar una gran ventaja. Su notable torpeza y delgadez le hacían inútil en cualquier juego que no fuera de estrategia y por desgracia nadie ganaba el torneo jugando _**hnefa-tafl**_. Y por esa razón había sido motivo de burla y mofa por los demás hijos de los otros jefes los únicos que se atrevían a llegar tan lejos como para insultarlo y acosarlo con sus bromas.

Cuando Estoico llegó a casa encontró el lugar vacío aunque con el fuego encendido_, los sirvientes debieron haberse retirado temprano esta noche_ pensó.

Antes de irse a dormir miró por la puerta entre abierta de la habitación de Hipo, aparte de dos los terrores de su hijo durmiendo sobre una viga del techo la habitación estaba vacía.

Estoico cerró la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido. Al parecer Hipo no llegaría a dormir a casa esa noche. Preocupado decidió esperar el regreso del niño, Estoico se sentó en su silla de madera cerca del fuego.

Suspiró.

Solo esperaba que esta vez los dioses escucharan sus plegarias y las cosas mejoraran por el bien de su pueblo y por el de su hijo.

* * *

_El solsticio de invierno es una fecha que acostumbraban a celebrar los vikingos llamada Jul, donde se hacían juegos y algunos rituales para la fertilidad de las tierras y buenas cosechas. Sé que en la mini película de El regalo de la furia nocturna existe el Snoggletog por ese motivo recorreré las fechas del Snoggletog a finales de noviembre y el solsticio quedara a mediados de diciembre (para mi conveniencia xD)._

_Los **Thralls** eran los esclavos de los vikingos que servían a sus amos toda la vida, cuidaban sus propiedades en sus viajes y trabajaban muchas veces cuidando el ganado._

_**Hnefa-tafl** es un juego de mesa vikingo que traducido sería La mesa del rey, este es un juego de estrategia principalmente para adultos que podría ser similar al ajedrez actual._

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
